Azul oscuro casi negro
by NatFday
Summary: Sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro casi negro, como el apellido que él cargaba sobre las espaldas y el futuro que les esperaba a ambos. Pero a ninguno le importaba, porque ellos eran así; perfectamente imperfectos. Con unas pocas virtudes que suplían sus múltiples defectos. Viñetas que participan en "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


Éste fic ha sido creado para el reto **"Desafíos"** del foro** "La noble y Ancrestral Casa de los Black"**.

Serán una serie de 6 viñetas, con el pairing Sirius/Marlene. Me guesta ésta pareja, y nunca había escrito sobre ellos, así que vamos a ver como me queda.

**Disclaimer**: El universo y sus gentes de Jotaká son de Jotaká.

**Apatía. **

Se había olvidado llevarse e espejo, así que no podía comunicarse con James.

Si había algo que más le molestase a Sirius Black cuando lo castigaban, era no poder comunicarse con James durante las dos o tres horas que duraba su reclusión. Si no era capaz de entablar comunicación con su mejor amigo, los segundos parecían transformarse en minutos, y éstos últimos en horas. Y lo que hablando con James y haciendo bromas a escondidas se le podía pasar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin tener esa posibilidad se convertía en una larga y apática espera, en la que todo le daba igual, todo adquiría la misma connotación grisácea y el aburrimiento se apoderaba de cada fibra de su ser.

Así que Sirius, con sus quince años cargados a la espalda y una rebeldía que le venía de fábrica, se encontraba con la hiperactividad que lo caracterizaba aparcada en un rincón de aquella aula de castigo, mirando al techo con los párpados caídos y la mirada perdida. Tenía la sensación de que el tiempo se había detenido, y pese a que en un principio aquello le había puesto bastante nervioso, después de un buen rato sin hacer absolutamente nada –que en realidad había sido media hora, pero el sentido de percepción temporal de Sirius en aquellas condiciones no era especialmente fiable- su cuerpo había sido poseído por una sensación de absoluta indiferencia. Ya le daba igual estar ahí. Tenía que cumplir su castigo y no iba a poder distraerse durante las dos horas de reclusión, así que prefería aceptar las circunstancias y plantarles cara de la mejor forma posible: no dándoles ninguna importancia.

McGonagall se pasaba de tanto en tanto para vigilar que el joven Black no hiciese de las suyas, y ni siquiera las represalias de la bruja le afectaban. Tanto tiempo sin hacer nada, aburrido y sin más compañía que los libros de las estanterías lo habían sumido en la apatía más profunda. No tenía ganas ni de sacar un pergamino y ponerse a hacer garabatos, tan solo deseaba quedarse quieto hasta que terminase la tortura.

Y entonces, cuando a Sirius le parecía llevar, al menos, tres horas ahí metido (en realidad, apenas había sobrepasado los cincuenta minutos) McGonagall hizo una nueva aparición, aunque aquella vez no iba sola.

—Se quedará aquí, señorita McKinnon, hasta que avise al jefe de su casa y él le imponga el castigo pertinente.

Sirius miró la escena por el rabillo del ojo. McGonagall, dura y magnánima como siempre, le hablaba a una muchacha rubia, de cabello undulado. El Gryffindor pudo observar el azul de su escudo, y por el aspecto de ella debía de ser uno o dos años menor que él. No le sonaba, y en otra ocasión hubiese aprovechado para entablar conversación con ella, y poder amenizar su tiempo de reclusión. Pero aquella vez no lo hizo. Estaba aburrido, muy aburrido, y el mero esfuerzo de tener que adoptar otra posición y sacarle algún tema le resultaba tedioso.

Sirius estaba enfadado contigo mismo por haber tenido tal fallo con lo del espejo, y fastidiado por no poder estar haciendo bromas con James. Y Sirius era cabezota a más no poder. La muchacha, sin embargo, no poseía aquel estado tan apático del Gryffindor, y al instante de ver desaparecer a la profesora por la puerta, se sentó a su lado y lo saludó, con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Soy Marlene McKinnon. ¿Y tú eres…?

Sirius bostezó, poco interesado. Efectivamente, la chica debía tener dos años menos que él, y no le interesaban excesivamente los cotorreos de una niña de doce o trece años. No obstante, la chica había sido amable con él, y Sirius Black no era de los que se mostraban desagradables con las personas que le pagaban con simpatía. Así que sin disimular mucho su desinterés, hizo un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza y le contestó con dejadez:

—Sirius, Sirius Black.

Ella abrió sus ojos azules.

—Tu nombre me suena mucho —le dijo, y frunció el ceño como intentando averiguar de qué le sonaba aquel nombre, dónde lo había escuchado.

Sirius rodó los ojos. Ahora no se callaría.

—¡Ah, ya se! Tú vas siempre con tres chicos más, todos de Gryffindor ¿no?

—Sí.

—¡Pues ya se dé qué me suenas! ¡Estás en quinto!

Sirius suspiró, no se iba a callar, era una confirmación. Sus ganas de ser sociable eran absolutamente nulas, y se debatía en si seguirle el juego a pesar de lo poco que le apetecía, o ser un borde integral. Y como lo de ser un borde integral era algo demasiado Black para su gusto, prefirió la primera opción.

—Sí. ¿Y tú estás en…?

—En tercero —le respondió, sonriendo—. ¿Por qué te han castigado?

Sirius ladeó una sonrisa. Podía tener el día más rancio de su vida, pero nunca rechazaba la oportunidad de alardear de una de sus bromas. Y aquella no iba a ser la primera vez.

—Digamos que Filch perdió sus llaves durante demasiado tiempo —y esbozó una sonrisa canina, de esas que le salían cuando tenía algo malicioso entre dientes.

La muchacha alzó las cejas, algo sorprendida. Y Sirius, que por alguna razón comenzaba a encontrarse mejor, y la vitalidad le sorprendía agarrándose a sus piernas, hizo alarde de buena educación y le devolvió la pregunta:

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has osado desatar la ira de McGonagall?

Marlene sonrió, tenía una sonrisa pícara, de niña que ha roto demasiados platos. Sus mechones rubios caían desordenados sobre su rostro con rasgos todavía infantiles.

—Digamos que si alguien se mete conmigo, me la paga. Y diez veces peor.

Sirius enarcó una ceja.

—Creía que lo de ser tan vengativo era cosa de serpientes. ¿Seguro que no has robado esa túnica?

Y ella alzó la barbilla en ensanchó su sonrisa.

—El sombrero dudó en si ponerme en Ravenclaw o Slytherin.

—¿Y por qué no te metió en Slytherin?

Marlene se encogió de hombros.

—Mi familia debía seguir siendo una traidora a la sangre. Era una cuestión de principios.

Y Sirius, por primera vez en toda la tarde, se rió de buena gana. Y aunque McGonagall no tardó mucho en volver al aula y llevarse a aquella chiquilla rubia de pelo alborotado y sonrisa maliciosa, a Sirius le bastó aquel corto periodo de tiempo para cerciorarse de tres cosas: la primera, que estaba casi seguro que de ahora en adelante Marlene y él harían buenas migas. La segundo, y la que más le sorprendió, que ya no le quedaba ni rastro de aquella apatía sobrehumana que lo había invadido al inicio de su castigo. Y la tercera, la que más desapercibida pasó para él; que durante la estancia de Marlene en el aula, el tiempo se había acelerado y tan solo le quedaba media hora de castigo.

**To be continued...**


End file.
